


A glimpse into the married life of Yuri and Otabek

by PhaedraVenus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little angst, Adopted Child, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, blowjob, both characters are adults, cliches, otabek is 30, yuri is 27, yuri is a clingy kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedraVenus/pseuds/PhaedraVenus
Summary: They became friends when Yuri was 16 and Otabek 19. Slowly, they developed feelings for each other and from friends they became lovers. Ten years later, Yuri and Otabek are now married and have adopted a baby girl. This is a glimpse of what's going on before they go to bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a sleepless night because of exam related stress. Their fluffiness helped me cope.

Yuri turned off the lights and lied in bed. Combining training with parenthood was hard but he wanted this. He really did. He didn't want his daughter to grow up the way he did, struggling to make ends meet for him and his grandparent and being an anxious mess at the age of 15. 

It has been 10 years since he had met Otabek and became friends and 5 since they started their relationship and honestly Otabek had saved him so many times. He helped him to overcome his anger issues, his anxiety and was there for him when his grandfather passed which was the lowest point of his life. 

And then there was their daughter. Yuri never thought he would have children but when Otabek brought it up he realised how much he wanted this. Yes, he wanted a family with Otabek and when he laid eyes on the chubby baby girl with the big chocolate eyes and the freckles he loved her right away. They both cried tears of happiness when they held her in their arms for the first time. 

Yuri was so lost in his thoughts that didn't hear the door opening and closing again. Suddenly, he felt his husband spooning him and burrying his face in the back of his neck. 

"Is she sleeping?"  
"Hmmm yes. She looks like and angel. Just like you"  
"Shut up"  
"My two angels" Otabek said with a smirk.  
"I said shut up" Yuri giggled.  
"Ok ok if you don't want me to speak then I'll do this" he said and started kissing Yuri's neck. 

Then his hand slipped inside Yuri's pants and gently grabbed his cock which was already half erected and started moving up and down slowly. 

Yuri moaned "Beka.. I..."  
"You... What? Yura tell me" Otabek replied smirking.  
"I want it... your mouth... please"

Otabek pushed Yuri on his back and with a very quick movement he was on top of him. He kissed him deeply and they both moaned.  
Otabek broke the kiss "Yura, I'll never get enough of you" and with that he took Yuri's pants off and swallowed his entire cock. He kept swallowing moving up and down and curling his tongue around his cock. Yuri's moans became louder and louder and he came unexpectedly with his cock deep inside Otabek's throat. Otabek swallowed all his cum. His husband tasted divine. 

Then, Otabek started moving towards Yuri's face while slowly planting kisses to his stomach, his chest and his neck. When he moved to kiss lips he noticed that Yuri had tears in his eyes.  
"Yuri, what's wrong?' he asked.  
" I love you Beka. You make me so happy. Thank you for everything. " and with that Yuri hugged him and all of Otabek's weight fell on him.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, Otabek stroking his soft pale hair.  
"Yuri, hey, look at me. I love you too. I am the luckiest man in the world for having you. Don't cry."  
"They are tears of happiness, you idiot"  
Otabek laughed. "I know that" he said and kissed him "Still we both need to sleep".  
"Spoon me"  
"As my soldier commands" Otabek said and moved beside Yuri to spoon him.  
Yuri giggled "You are so cheesy oh my god"  
"Shhh, I am trying to sleep" he replied and Yuri felt his husband's smile behind his neck. 

When Otabek placed his hand on Yuri's stomach he took it and kissed his knuckles soflty. He smiled and felt himself relaxing thanks to the heat of his husband's body.

 

And they lived happily ever after. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I post and I am still new and inexperienced in writing.  
> Thus, I truly want to read your opinions. Please tell me what you think. All criticism is welcome. ^^


End file.
